Team ADDR's Bio
by Jedi Paladin AJ Ray
Summary: Here's a look into a new Team from Beacon that was formed by The Grimm Reaper of Vale himself. Each person has a story to tell. All OC's on here belong to me as I don't own RWBY because they are owned by Rooster Teeth.
1. The Grimm Reaper of Vale

**Alright here is something I've been working on along side "Aaron Aries: The New Huntsman" to coincide with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Name: Aaron Aries.

Nickname: The Grimm Reaper (By Everyone), The Most Dangerous Huntsman-in-training in all of Remnant (By Himself), The Architect (By his team and friends.), The Bane of The New White Fang (By The Rouge sections of the White Fang Council).  
Name Meaning: Aaron from the Hebrew translation for Tower of strength.  
Fighting style: All-around fighter.

Village: Dudleyville.

Fighting stance: Switch Hitter.  
Favorite fighting moves: Sharpshooter, Hell's Gate, Blackout, Shattered Dreams, Jackhammer, Ankle Lock, Snake DDT, Mandible Claw, Tombstone Piledriver, Spear, Swoop Technique.  
Quote: "I will beat your ass like a tribal drum."  
Race: Human.  
Theme Song: Theme Song: Know your enemy by Green Day  
Fighting Theme: Let it roll by divide the day  
Theme Song Alternate: One of a kind by Breaking Point  
Fighting Theme Alternate: Glorious Domination by CFO$  
Height: 6'2.  
Weight: 234 lbs.  
Handedness: Slight ambidextrous.  
Aura Color: Reddish Grey.  
Build: Body Builder with the brute force of Brock Lesnar and the speed and agility of Shawn Michaels.  
Semblance: Molecular Manipulation nicknamed "The Force".  
Bio: Born to a military family and raised to always treat people no matter if their human or Faunus that he should treat them as he was treated and that is with respect to the Faunus that aren't with of the white fang while also making bullies see the errors of their ways since it may take them a few times to know when they are being bungholes and learn to respect those of Faunus heritage. He also looks after his younger family members to make sure they are doing alright and offer words of wisdom when they are troubled. He also has a knack for finding an opponent's weakness in fights and use it against them which would make him a dangerous person to mess with once he knows the inner workings of his opponents psyche when sizing up his opponents and determine the best course of action to take them down.  
Weapons: Main weapons are two axe cannon blasters that he made so that way he can go and kick some serious ass when he uses them in blaster mode and lay waste to his enemies with the cannon made. His back up weapons are duel revolvers named Order and Chaos.  
Armor: Varies on the scenario when he uses his black bag.  
Clothes: Normal: Jeans with a tee shirt and steel toed boots. Sleepwear pajama pants and a muscle shirt. Dress clothes: Black pants with a white dress shirt and a clip on tie with a black blazer. Workout: Grey gym shorts with red accents and a grey sleeveless gym shirt with red accents.  
Likes: The Old White Fang, Faunus, Combat Class, Team RWBY, Working on his weapons and Armor.  
Dislikes: (The New) White Fang, Team CRDL, Professor Port's Long Winded Speeches about his time as a Huntsman, The 7 Deadly Sins(Mostly).  
Favorite Dust Ammo: Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth, Ice, Water, Incinerate, Smoke, Gravity.  
Favorite Dust Combo: Fire, Smoke, Incinerate: Burning Ash.

Feats: Once killed a Beringel that started scaring patrons at the Rora-Milano with just his semblance and skill and walked away with scars and a bite mark from the Beringel on his right shoulder after he got a little careless.

Wiped out an entire room of White Fang just to save his sister and left a White Fang Lieutenant alive but badly beaten as a message and took the guys chainsaw sword as a token of his fight after he took the masks of all the White Fangs men as a souvenir.

(Allegedly) Beat Pyrrha Nikos in a spar by disarming her of her shield and spear/sword rifle and threw them and caused them to be deeply embedded into the walls that he threw them much to her shock and Jaune was just pissed.

Tanked a blow from Nora's Magnhild in hammer mode and launcher mode's 1&2 and walked away with a limp. Nora was impressed and Ren was just shocked by the look on his face his jaw dropped at the site that was in front of him.

He one punched Mercury Black because he was bad mouthing Aaron after Aaron told him to back off. When Mercury came to in the infirmary only to pass out again from the shock of the punch.

One time out paced all of Team RWBY.

Facts about Aaron Aries:

He is an avid DustTube celebrity.

He is one of a few Huntsman with Autism of a higher functioning level. (Ruby is another one but she's got it under control.)

He owns 4 vehicles and an airship (A battle tank, a truck, an ATV, and a motorcycle that was custom made to look like the Lawmaster.) and is a self-taught master of mixed martial arts while only being 17 years old.

He owns a workshop chock full of weapons from simple weapons to powerful guns.

He has a knack for puns and one time out punned Yang in a pun-off.

Downside:

His Autism makes it hard for him to keep his mood in check and he needs to keep himself sane or else he loses his mind over simple stuff.

He is prone to bouts of anger that Yang and co have seen a few times whenever he has a psychotic episode that Aaron never liked about himself and he tends to find ways to counter this with meds and training or working on his weapons and armors.

He is also prone to be a bit reckless at times and has other scars that he acquired over his time at Beacon mostly from spars and missions and combat class.

When he uses his semblance he has a knack for over doing it and it puts a great deal of stress on his body if he overdoes it for an extended period of time that it leaves him in an exhausted state when he's pushed his semblance past it's limits and causes his body to be racked with pain after he's stopped using his semblance.

Upside:

His Autism gives him the edge when it comes to a fight because he finds weak spots in a person's technique no matter how flawless the person says it is.

He is very good at taking blows from other people and that's thanks in part to training to suppressing his pain from years of training in the school of hard knocks when he first started teaching himself to fight.

While he is self-taught in fighting he's also been trained in Krav Maga, Urban Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Bare Knuckle Boxing, Muay Thai, Aikido, HipHopkido, Wrestling, and Army Hand 2 Hand.

One thing that Aaron likes to do is pranking people aside from the usual Psychological warfare and he has a tendency to play some serious mind games when in combat class or on missions with his team.

He trained with Kitty Pryde for his semblance control that she learned from an old mentor of hers when she was first starting out. He considers her one of his big influences when it came to training to be a one of a kind huntsman.

He likes to taunt his foes to lure them into a false sense of security before striking.

He has a great kinaesthetic sense thanks to his training and long hours at the gym and makes him one dangerous person in a fight.

Favorite words of wisdom:

" _I never lose. I either win or learn."_

" _Life is a bitch, And Death is her sister."_

" _Put up a fucking fight for what you love."_

" _Doubt is only removed by action. If you're working, then that's when doubt comes in._

" _If we fight for money I'll stop when you ask me to. If we are fighting for honor, I will stop when I want to."_

" _No Pain No Gain."_

 **Power Grind Info:**

 **Intelligence: 8/10**

 **Strength: 7/10**

 **Speed: 6/10**

 **Durability: 9/10**

 **Semblance Control: 9/10**

 **Fighting Skills: 9/10**

 **Final Thoughts:** He has a lot to show for his semblance and can think of stuff by the seat of his pants but he isn't some over powered guy because he has his own flaws that he works on to better himself as a person and as a Huntsman. But when push comes to shove watch out because he is a dangerous S.O.B. when pushed to his breaking point.

* * *

 **Alright this is just one of four that I'm working on to start up a team of my own making since the title should of given you the hint.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. The Powerhouse of Vale

**Chapter 2: The Powerhouse of Vale**

 **Team ADDL Bio Report**

 **Teammate: Damion Shaw.**

 **Race: Faunus.**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Species: Bull.**

 **Appendage: Ears.**

 **Handiness: Right.**

 **Village: Dudleyville.**

 **Semblance: Organic Steel.**

 **Weapon: Super Sledgehammer named John Henry. (Melee.) Bullzooka. (Explosive Range.)**

 **Height: 5'11 (Normal) 6'0 (With Semblance)**

 **Hair Color: Black.**

 **Eye Color: Brown.**

 **Aura: Battleship Grey.**

 **Occupation: White Fang (Formerly). Student.**

 **Nicknames: The Unstoppable Juggernaut. The Powerhouse. Raging Bull. Metal Man. Judas.**

 **Fighting Style: Street Fighting (Scrapper Style.)**

 **Fighting Stance: Orthodox.**

 **Handiness: Right Handed.**

 **Favorite fighting moves: Jackknife Powerbomb, Superman Punch, Camel Clutch, Scorpion Deathlock.**

 **Build: Semi-Body Builder with the strength of Roman Reigns and the speed of Rey Mysterio with the cunning of Eddie** **Guerrero and the charisma of Christian.**

 **Emblem: Bull head with two sledgehammers in a skull and crossbones fashion.**

 **Quotes: "Do you know who I am? I'm The Juggernaut Bitch." "You don't jump a dog in his own backyard and you don't mess with family. And I warned you guys that family is off limits but it seems you guys never got the message so now I'm going to show you why they call me The Powerhouse."**

 **Entrance Music: Judas by Fozzy.**

 **Entrance Music 2: Destroyer by CFO$.**

 **Fighting Music: Gold Medal by Tha Trademarc.**

 **Fighting Music 2: Some Bodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia.**

 **Outfit: Futuristic Samurai Armor (Base Combat Outfit)**

 **Juggernaut Armor (Alt. Combat Outfit)**

 **Tank top and pajama bottoms (Bed Clothes)**

 **Black Tuxedo with Steel Gray outlines (Dress Clothes)**

 **Jeans (Black) Black T-shirt and sneakers (Normal clothes)**

 **Sleeveless muscle shit (Yellow) Gym Shorts (Red) with red and yellow sneakers.**

 **Bio: Son to human parents and the youngest of his siblings and the only one to ever join the White Fang after listening to so stuff about being equal with humans he decided to join against the better judgement of his family and God-family and he soon found out just what they meant when they said they would be equal to humans was by fear and terror and it only got worse once Roman Torchwick partnered up with the Vale branch to start stealing shipment of dust so he transferred to a branch close to his village because he wanted nothing to do with the stuff over there since he heard talk about something big going down and he heard right because a few months later he got a call from his God-father John that Aaron was in the hospital after a Beringel attacked The Rora-Milano while Aaron was with his girlfriend at the time and he didn't know what her condition was since Aaron brought her to the ambulance and went back inside to help the huntsmen that were already at the scene and fought off the Grimm when his semblance was awoken and he was fighting the creature with a fury that none of the huntsmen had seen in all of their years as huntsmen. So after he went down to see Aaron he saw him broken not only on the outside but on the inside because the fire that would always show in his eyes was dim with barely anything to help spark the fire in him because he was sad and pissed off that his girlfriend died from her injuries despite the doctors doing everything in their power to save her it made Damion sad to see his God-brother in so much pain over the loss of his girlfriend of 2 years. So Damion tried to help him only to get thrown out of Aaron's hospital room through the wall into the hallway by Aaron with his new found semblance standing in front of the hole with some of the hospital stuff floating around him in a red-gray aura with Aaron just looking at Damion's crumpled body in the hospital hallway. What he said next would send chills down Damion's spine every time Aaron went into that state of mind "Stay down and there won't be any problems" it took four nurses and Aaron's parents to hold him only for him to keep fighting to be let go so he could go finish the Grimm that took the life of his girlfriend and boy was he pissed.**

 **After Damion was taken to a separate room away from the wreck that he was part of to get checked out saw that his leg was broken from how he landed even before he turned on his semblance so he was out of action for a while and the guys over at Damion's White Fang branch were not happy till he told them the reason which his group understood but they were hiding the reason from him because the Benringel wandered in there because someone wanted to take out the competition and the girl was a unforeseen bystander in the attack.**

 **A few months later after Aaron broke his leg he met up with him to ask for help trying to get out of the white fang since he was starting to feel regret joining them after the Beringel attack claimed the life of Aaron's girlfriend. Aaron told him to stay and be his eyes and ears for him since he was going to be training for a while to join Beacon like she wanted to do before her death as a last request on her mother's behalf.**

 **So Damion was Aaron's eyes and ears till the day that made him quit was the day that the branch of The White Fang in Vacuo took Aaron's sister and sent her to the Mountain Glen in Vale branch of The White Fang. So after meeting with one of the people from Beacon offer him a chance to join a team of people handpicked by Aaron he didn't hesitate to join as he told them what was going on in the white fang branches that he knew of. The following day when he was doing a dust job with some other members he turned on them by calling it in ahead of time and when they found out they were not happy with some charging at him only to meet a cold hard steel fist to the face as he activated his semblance. To put it into words he warned them that if anyone that was taken from his extended family then there would be hell to pay and boy was there hell to pay because as the cops came onto the scene they just saw a lone Faunus fighting his own people of the white fang and he was winning.**

 **After all was said and done and Damion used John Henry on a white fang lieutenant that charged at him, he walked with a smile on his face because he finally left something that wasn't true to their cause. As a result he was labeled as a Judas next to Blake for turning their back on The White Fang's cause to which he was glad because he was wanting to leave for a while.**

 **Feats:**

 **Once threw an lone Ursa through a herd of other Ursa's and shot his Bullzooka at them for added damage and walked away with a few scratches.**

 **On a dare he chugged a 2 liter and belched the ABC's in one go.**

 **He took on Yang in a spar and with his metal form he was fighting dirty by using the environment to his advantage much to her disgust (She broke her nose and her arm and had dirt in her face and hair).**

 **He once bench pressed Team's RWBY and JNPR to settle a bet with his team leader.**

 **He tanked a blow from Nora and Yang when they both struck him in the gut at their full power.**

 **Beat Nora in a food eating comp since he likes to eat during his downtime when he's not doing anything else.**

 **Facts:**

 **He is an ex member of The White Fang who's rank was lieutenant and knows the ins and outs of how they rolled. He is also an ex-lover to Blake Belladonna since she was his first lover from when they both were in The White Fang for a time before she left (Adam was sadly not her first since she saw him as a brother). He holds the record for the most pancakes eaten (Nora was sad to lose that title but was a good sport about it) as well as the most sushi eaten (Thought Blake didn't mind since she might still have some feelings for him even though Sun has tried to make her happy).**

 **He also once nailed a falling head-butt onto an opponent while Aaron held their legs apart while saying "Wass Up".**

 **He is also the only one out of all of Team ADDL to own a true hand cannon since Aaron flew in a 360 degree circle and dislocated his shoulder from the knock back just from trying it at the gun range.**

 **Damion is also an expert chef next to Aaron due to their style of cooking which involves some fire dust ammo and some special kitchen utensils that are custom made by Aaron (Weiss still can't believe the stuff they used to cook the food. Aaron said it was how he was raised in cooking military style.)**

 **Damion is a loving uncle to his niece and nephews who he cares about dearly. (Even though he hasn't seen them in a while except on video calls.)**

 **Damion is one of the voices of reason for his team if Aaron is busy or away on some personal mission or on a date with Yang.**

 **Damion is also an expert on guerrilla tactics that he learned from his time in The White Fang which has proved effective in combat class much to Goodwitch's chargin.**

 **Downside:**

 **Damion's semblance makes him prone to those with polarity semblance and he can be knocked out while still in metal form. (It's a weird story from his White Fang days. He doesn't like to talk about it much. Blake won't say either since it's in the past and it was when they were in heat and he was still in his metal form which was interesting to say the least.)**

 **His scrapper style of fighting sometimes leaves him in rough shape when fighting against a skilled fighter when not using organic steel form to stop blows from weaker hits.**

 **There is also drawback for when he fights and it takes a lot out of him when overwhelmed by a horde of people and he can't use Bullzooka in close range unless in a narrow hallway since the effect of his weapon can cause some serious damage to the room he's in when it's at full power. (It was during a combat simulation and he blew a HUGE hole into a wall to get through to save a hostage and it just caused the pieces to shred the one side of the room to its bare bones and Aaron just looked at him with a quizzical look.)**

 **He is prone to rage and is like a bull (Pun Intended) when in said rage when he goes into a berserker state and he is even worse in a china shop (Blake and Aarons words).**

 **He's also prone to over doing it with his Juggernaut armor since it allows him to keep going in a state of unstoppable like prowess and it leaves a lot of damage in its wake.**

 **Power Level Grid:**

 **Strength: 9/10**

 **Semblance Control: 10/10**

 **Intelligence: 8/10**

 **Speed: 10/10* (When in his semblance form.)**

 **Aura Control: 10/10***

 **Durability: 9/10**

 **Fighting Skills: 8/10**

 **Final Thoughts:**

 **He might be a bit rough around the edges but given the fact that he joined his God-Brothers team as a handpicked choice do to the fact that he is loyal to his true family even when he was in the White Fang and made a few friends during his time there one being Blake Belladonna. But given enough time and he can be useful to his allies as not only a living shield but also a worthy sparring partner and friend.**

* * *

 **So this is the latest chapter of Team ADDL's bio. Also I'm still working on the last 2 chapters for this while rewriting some chapters. I'm also sad to say that I had a death in the family yesterday. It was my 1 year old cousin that passed away last night she was almost 2 years old come next month so please keep my family in your prayers because it's been a shock to us all since she was so young and she would light up a room with her smile and she really was a light that was snuffed far to soon. So till next. Peace.  
**


	3. The Lunatic Fringe of Vale

**Team ADDR Report**

 **Teammate: Dylan Wolfenstein.**

 **!WARNING!**

 **The file you are about to read is a code level Omega Oscar Zulu due to the properties of this person. Read at your own risk.**

 **Name: Dylan Wolfenstein.**

 **Hair Color: Brown.**

 **Eye Color: Brown.**

 **Skin Tone: Fair.**

 **Race: Faunus.**

 **Species: Wolf.**

 **Appendage: Ears.**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 164lbs**

 **Aura: Greyish Red (The Opposite of Aarons).**

 **Build: Lanky build with the muscles of a runner/swimmer with the strength of Maito Guy, the speed of Minato Namikaze with the charisma of Eddie Guerrero and the stamina of the Uzumaki clan as a whole.**

 **Emblem: The Deadly Hollows in a red and gray color design.**

 **Nicknames: The Rabid Wolf of Dudleyville. (Himself and friends), The Mimic Master. (Everyone), The Wild Card Ace in the Hole. (Aaron), The Lunatic Fringe. (Everyone), The High Flying Death Defying Risk Taking Stamina Monster of all time. (Himself), Brother Runt/Spike. (Everyone)**

 **Quotes: "Never mess with someone deemed a lunatic fringe because you won't like what you get when you cross one."**

 **Personal Music: Turn up the trouble by Airbourne.**

 **Fight Music: Fight like The Devil by Onlap.**

 **Personal Music 2: Whatever by Our Lady Peace.**

 **Fight Music 2: Fight by CFO$.**

 **Handiness: Right.**

 **Fighting Style: All Around Fighter (Scrapper Style), Lucha Libre style fighting (It's pretty effective)**

 **Outfit: Plated Modern Day Ninja Armor (Initiation), Hybrid tactical ninja assassin outfit (Current), Red with gray accents button up shirt and black pants with a tri-color pair of shoes and a wrist brace (Bowling outfit), White graphic tee shirt (With the words "Fight Everyone" in Bold Black letters) and blue jeans and black and blue sneakers (Causal), Black muscle shirt with black basketball shorts and black gym shoes (Workout), White button up dress shirt with a black tuxedo and a red bowtie (Dress up.)**

 **Weapons:**

 **Melee:** **Skull Smasher (Combat Bo Staff/Escrima sticks with all the gizmos and gadgets inside it.)**

 **Range: 2 Custom Desert Eagles with black plating and gold inlay with the words** **honoris** **(Honor) and** **Iustitiae** **(Justice) on both guns (honoris is on the left and lustitiae is on the right.)**

 **Thrown: Senbon needles.**

 **Fighting style: Wrestling (All forms of it yes even Oil wrestling but he rarely does it.), Boxing (All forms of it.), Krav Maga (Both versions.), Jiu-Jitsu (All forms of this fighting style.), Jeet Kune Do, Kenpo, Kendo, Ninjutsu, all forms of Martial Arts, etc. (It's a pretty long list.)**

 **Favorite Dust: All of them.**

 **Facts: He is the one person Aaron can count on in a fight if he needs someone to watch his six in combat. He has been known to wreck a few buildings while in said combat. He is a loving uncle to his sister's kids. He's been declared as a lunatic fringe do to a problem that stemmed from people messing with him till Aaron fought off his bullies and it earned him a few lumps and scrapes as a reminder of who Aaron was as a person since Aaron had a bloody nose and a busted lip and a black eye with the scrapes and lumps he got as well from defending his friend and someone he calls a brother.**

 **He's also a very good bowler in his free time even Aaron will admit it because they use to go bowling in the past. He's been known to be a pervert at times and Aaron tends to bop him in the backside of his head if he pervs out on a girl that look hot (Yang is an expectation since Aaron already called dibs thanks to Zwei.), he's also been known to scare Weiss by sneaking up on her and having a conversation with her out of left field.**

 **His semblance is a rare one since only about 1 in 2 million have the semblance in his form which lets him mimic other people's semblance and he makes it look better than the person who has the semblance. He likes to mix them around when he does it that even Weiss and Coco were speechless mainly because he said a dirty joke to Coco about her and Velvet and some ice with Weiss somehow being in the middle which earned him a nut shot by Coco who was wearing some very stylish steel toed boots that he let loose a sting of obscenities that poor Ruby heard that made her blush from the stuff he was saying.**

 **He can mimic other people's voices to a near copy of the person's voice (Which poor Weiss actually swore because it was a close copy of her voice much to Yang and co. laughs because she got a call from Winter for something "She" said about wanting to be a more greater person then her in terms of combat.)**

 **He is such a skilled pickpocket and thief that when Emerald went for her weapons she found them in his hands pointed at her and he said "You're not the only one with sticky fingers but I also can tell a thief apart from a student and you my dear are no student of Haven Academy. But then again we both follow a creed only I don't kill unless I choose to do so given my code of honor. Now I think we need to step up our fight because even if you use your illusions on me I can make it hard for you to do your semblance."**

 **Craziest things he has done:**

 **Brought a custom low rider into the school's combat arena with his teammates in tow. (No one has a clue how that happened. Only Dylan knew and he said he just shrunk it down with the size alteration semblance he used to focus it into a toy car.**

 **He MacGyver his way in a fight with some simple objects that were in front of him (A heavy chain and a cinderblock) and nailed Team CRDL after they came back from** **Menagerie** **at the permission from Ozpin after they were given the okay and were back on a probation period in order to see if they can truly come back. Their back but under close supervision.**

 **He has been known to play some serious mind games with his prey (Opponents as we call them but he sees them as prey. Trust me when I said he is a lunatic fringe there is a reason for it.)**

 **He tends to come up with ways to calm down when he has trouble staying sane. (I.E. Bowling, hang out with his friends and teammates, listening to Monk music, etc.) He likes to make jokes that seem dark but can make a dark pun worth laughing at.**

 **His favorite fighting style is Wrestling which he can use his style to his advantage (I.E. Wolf Fang Fist being one that he likes to use on occasion.)**

 **He's been known to have a sailor mouth that's just as bad as Aaron's which he admits he does it just to get a reaction out of the people at times. (Professor Goodwitch gave him detention after saying a very very very long string of profanities after getting nailed in his twig and berries (See above for that one) after she saw him make a bad sex joke towards Coco and Velvet.)**

 **He follows a series of strict codes of honor when facing an opponent that is equal in skill and can take punishment like a boss in any situation and has been known to crack a joke in combat or on a mission.**

 **He's also a loving uncle to his sister's two kids that love and adore their uncle Dylan.**

 **Facts about his semblance: Mimic allows the user to mimic not only someone's fighting style but it also allows the user to mimic other people's semblance and kick it up to 11 for the best use as best as the person can and that makes him a dangerous individual to go toe to toe with because he is able to use more than one semblance at a time the total amount is unknown as he hasn't gone as far as 4 at one time since he hasn't done more of it for safety reasons that involve other people that are in an enclosed place and he had to get them to safety and he accidently injured a bystander when he used Aaron's semblance with a flying piece of debris that ended up breaking the bystanders arm and it took Dylan to set the bone back into place after comforting the kid since he was freaking out and Dylan used his aura in a calming matter to soothe the poor kid which worked and he was not only able to set it back in place but Dylan was able to unlock the kids aura in the process as an added bonus to let the kid know that he is special which made the boy's parents see him in a different light from what they were thinking from first impressions when their son was hurt from his semblance that was purely accidental and their son still idolizes him and sees him as a beacon for other people that need help which made him want to join the world of The Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant when he gets older.**

 **The number of semblances that he can mimic is quite a lot since he can see it the first time or by being near someone that has an unknown semblance and use it to his advantage if modesty calls for it. He's copied Aaron's, Damion's, Rebecca's, Yang's, Ruby's, Weiss's, Blake's, Nora's (Which is quite a lot if you ask me), Ren's (After he helped him get past his current limit's on it to increase the range of it.), etc. (Pyrrha's is used to mess with people half the time and he doesn't like to use it because then he would end up going toe to toe with her at times that end with them fighting into a stalemate unless Dylan uses a dirty trick to get the win.) He has a tendency to make people get out maneuvered when he uses Mimic and at times will spar with Velvet who mimics other people's fighting styles and uses her weapon to make light constructs of their weapons just to get her to mess up in a fight since he knows she won't fight back for fear of repercussions if she ever did. Dylan has been helping her in more ways than one to defend herself in certain scenarios with Coco's permission since he held off on making jokes on them for fun. He's got a knack for being considered a high flyer in combat class according to Professor Goodwitch one time after he took down a random student in class while wearing dress clothes as part of the lesson. The student had her ribs broken from a 5-star frog splash that Dylan did from the top of the ledge near the students in the front row (All of her ribs were broken do to the impact and her aura was pretty low by that point. Dylan cracked the same amount of ribs but he had the forethought to focus his aura into his ribs).**

 **Upside: Dylan might look lanky but never let that fool you after you go toe 2 toe with him because he will leave you black and blue and red all over (Trust me I've seen him do it to grown ass man in a bar and his friends left him alone after they apologized for their idjit friend's actions) and has been known to be prone to outmaneuver people by thinking any number of steps ahead of people just like Aaron who spars with him on a semi-daily bases. He's very much a heavy striker with the raw physical power to boot (Poor Ruby got a folded chair to the face one time in class after Dylan timed her speed and reaction time the chair had a Ruby face dent in it that he still keeps in his room as a souvenir on his wall next to a Yang fist dent with another one when she tried to one punch him only to be met with another chair (You can tell its Yang's fist because it has a blast mark from Ember Celica over the indent of Yang's right fist) for hitting Ruby with a chair.**

 **His feats also include: Going against a horde of Grimm with just his wit and way of improvising like Aaron does and he can proudly say that him and Aaron always do it when other ideas are a no go based of factors of innocent people that would be in the crossfire of it all.**

 **Once going toe to toe with some of the taller and heavier students and opponents in combat class and missions as well as in the underground fighting scene (Trust me you really don't want to know how dangerous it's underground fight scene is Aaron was in it for a few years before he officially joined Beacon.) which he earned that long winded nickname because of his almost God-Tier stamina which is sometimes called Un-Godly at times by his opponents that face him. His lung capacity is damn near off the scale in that regards.**

 **Downside: Hardly any that can be listed aside for his love for his family and friends that serve as his crutch when they are put in harm's way and his limits of number of semblances he puts on himself (Till the time comes to go berserk and use all of them which is quite possibly infinite).**

 **Power Grid Info:**

 **Strength: 11/10**

 **Speed: 11/10**

 **Stamina: 11/10**

 **Semblance Control: 11/10**

 **Aura Control: 11/10**

 **Intelligence: 11/10**

 **Durability: 11/10**

 **Fighting Skills: 11/10**

 **In other words, it's jacked up to 11 from a scale of 1 to 10.**

 **Final Thoughts: As OP as he is he keeps it under wraps with his Strength and Speed but he's a cool guy once you earn his respect.**


	4. The Punk Rock Princess of Vale

**Name: Rebecca Wolfsbane-Smith**

 **Known Alias: The Brawler Princess of Dudleyville. The Punk Rock Princess. Little sis.**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Race: Human.**

 **Hair Color: Brown with Orange Highlights.**

 **Eye Color: Hazel.**

 **Skin Tone: Slight Tan.**

 **Height: 5'8.**

 **Weight: 157lbs.**

 **Aura Color: Burnt Orange.**

 **Village: Dudleyville, Bludhaven.**

 **Kingdom: Vale, Vacuo.**

 **Alias: Becca, Lena**

 **Semblance: Probability Manipulation.**

 **Armor: Valkyrie (formerly), Darkstar (Codename: Magna Defender)**

 **Weapon: Melee: Hammer-Trident Named Atom Smasher (Formerly), Hand and a half double edged sword named**

 **Range: Twin Revolvers named Yin and Yang.**

 **Thrown: Assortment of ninja stars as well as throwing knifes and kunai.**

 **Emblem: Bruin.**

 **Fighting Style: All Around Fighter.**

 **Fighting Stance: Counter Puncher.**

 **Build: Semi Body Builder with the combined strength of Ivory, Chyna, and Rhea Ripley with the speed of Lita and the cunning of Alexa Bliss.**

 **Entrance Music: New Foundation by CFO$.**

 **Fight Music: Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.**

 **Entrance Music 2: Nothing but a good time by Poison.**

 **Fight Theme 2: Light a fire by Nuts in a blender. (Real Name of the band I swear to The 2 Brothers.)**

 **Favorite Dust: Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Water.**

 **Favorite Wrestling Moves: Twist of Fate, Moonsault, Monkey Flip, Triple Atlas Suplex (She calls the move Knockback), Eclipse (Crossface with the arm while sitting down.), Equalizer (Repeated kicks to the torso with a left or right hook to the side of her opponents head).**

 **Facts: The middle child in both sides of the family (She and Aaron's one brother are middle children in their respective families.), Is an excellent lead guitarist in the team, Likes to show off her combat skills, has a great singing voice just second to Aaron, she tends to find something to do when not doing school work (Even though Aaron caught her slacking off a few times.).**

 **Feats: Before she was taken by some White Fang soldiers in Vacuo's Buldhaven area she took down over 30 members with just her weapon and using her semblance before she was overwhelmed and was taken to Mount Glenn to be held for ransom because her mom's ex owed them some Lien and when word got out about it Damion had told the officials and they told Ozpin who then informed Aaron who got his gear together and boarded an airship to the location to save her and she was escorted to safety by Qrow and Raven Branwen after Aaron sent them her aura signature while he went to take care of "The Big Guy" as he put it.**

 **Bio: Born to Jennifer "Jenny" Smith and John Wolfsbane who was the sperm donor when Jenny ask him to do it after her then husband was having some trouble and they wanted more kids. She was raised knowing who her birth father was even though she considered the man she knew from birth growing up to be her father who had a bad habit of pissing off a few people that he owed money to given his bad gambling debt and his issues with drugs and alcohol which is a bad combo when gambling is added to the mix. When Rebecca was 6 she was introduced to Aaron and his two younger siblings as their sister which didn't surprise Aaron though since he told his father John "Dad I'm not that surprised since I figured this out a while ago. Next time make sure we're completely asleep before you and mom start talking about you guys were trying to figure out how to tell us that we have a sister. And to be honest dad I wasn't this impressed in a while. Sorry mom." And his mom was in the same room just shocked that Aaron knew about it and never said anything to them to which he replied "I learned a long time ago to keep what I learned a secret till such time is necessary to reveal such info." When asked who told him this stuff he just shrugged and said he read it in a book about learning to keep secrets and finding the right time to use them to your advantage. Let's just say his folks learned not to talk unless he was out of ear shot after that. Rebecca had some time to know about her other brothers since her brother was the baby of her family, she saw that Aaron was quick to accept her into the family while his two younger brothers took some getting used to being able to call her family which was okay with Aaron since he figured it would take some time for her to get used to being around them and vice versa. Both she and Aaron both found stuff in common with each other that mainly involved rock music that they both inherited from John since he likes classic rock while Aaron also liked certain styles of rock music that both Rebecca and Aaron and John agreed that any rock song with a meaning is sometimes a good thing. Rebecca wanted to be a Huntress like her mom and her Uncle on John's side of the family after seeing the news reports of them doing good things for the people so she started working out in the same dojo as Aaron and Damion and Dylan called Ryōzanpaku since Aaron was training there for a while before Rebecca and co. joined the dojo. Aaron actually asked the masters to sign them up all while he went through some rigorous training with Legendary Master** **Hayato Fūrinji watching with his granddaughter Miu and his grandson-in-law Kenichi as Aaron was sparring against one of the newer masters to the dojo in the art of hybrid martial arts. Aaron was able to convince the masters to let Rebecca join after going one round against Kenichi with Rebecca watching as she get to see Aaron go toe 2 toe with one of the strongest disciples turned master of the dojo, which peaked her interest after Aaron did the most painful thing to a guy no matter how tough they are since this is the ultimate nut cracker. Suffice to say Master Kenichi was walking funny while Aaron got told off for doing a low blow on his teacher which Aaron defended saying "In all fairness he said to give it my best shot so I gave him The Nutcracker, the Berry Buster, the Infertilizer, the Beanbag Barrage, the "Not that kind of blow" Blow, and my personal favorite, the "Help, Doctor! I think they're in my ribcage!" Special! Which to be honest his wee willy whacker is still intact because the one guy I know of that pulled this same maneuver obliterated a male Usra's lower half and they found the it's Johnson in the next village which was abandoned to say the least."**

 **What ended up being brutal training for Becca (or Becky if you ask her which nickname she prefers) she ended up with her current build which makes her look intimidating as hell if she's posing for one of Velvet's pictures which are almost pro grade level of her use of her camera.**

 **Upside: While her semblance is sometimes, a curse she is able to use it like Qrow but they cancel each other out half the time whenever she and Qrow meet at Beacon since she is aware of what Qrow does when not on missions for Ozpin, (It is obvious that Qrow works with Ozpin on finding the maidens since Rachel grew up hearing stories about protectors who swore their allegiance to the hermit to serve as Paladins, what she doesn't know was that there was also legends of the chosen one that bears the mark of the Paladin (A shield with the emblem of each of the maidens symbol of power which is, Fire, Snowflake, Flower, and The Sun) when peace is broken and darkness is on the rise that the one to bear the mark of the paladin of the maidens 4 will rise and defeat the darkness that plagues the 4 kingdoms once the relics 4 is brought together to unite with the weapon of old. What that was is still a mystery to her, she does know of a device of old that can hold the 4 relics but what the device is she's not 100% sure of.**

 **Downside: As stated in the upside her semblance is sometimes a curse because it came not only be negated by someone with an opposite version of the luck semblance it can also be overwhelmed when she gets ganged up on by a huge horde of people if not careful (It's happened before in the past. It is a bit hard to explain) and at times it leaves her with little options when she is completely ganged up on in an almost no win situation until she goes into survival mode.**

 **Feats: Because of her build and strength she is able to keep up with the best of them in combat (I.E. Pyrrha Nikos (Their fight was on par with Aaron's fight with Pyrrha which damn near destroyed the school arena that Professor Goodwitch just looked on in disbelief with Damion and Dylan sitting with her as they looked on at the destruction that was unfolding when Aaron chimed in that at least it's not him this time), Coco Adel (Their rivalry was more on skill as Becky was able to not only out run but also out maneuver Coco in everything they did), Ruby Rose (Not much of a rivalry but they both are weapon nuts that like to test out different weapons that Aaron made to be tested).**

 **One of her best feats in combat was her precision of throwing one her senbons through the neck of a Beowulf that the Grimm just died on the spot (Aaron bought her a drink after the team cleared out the Grimm nest spot near a village in Vale it was a Ginger ale with extra shaved ginger). Another feat actually came from Beacon when she was first testing out her new armor after she retired the old armor and weapon that she owned after both her and Aaron forged it as a gift to her after Team ADDR (Adder) is introduced into Beacon as a team by Aaron's request. The armor in question is Darkstar codenamed Magna Defender after the unknown Huntsman that made a strong impact during the great war of the four kingdoms during its start at the time. The armor is a mix of some major alloys to allow flexibility and protection while also being lightweight to move without much resistance and is durable in any condition thanks to some upgraded ballistic weave that Aaron got ahold of from his contacts in the military who was able to supply him with the necessary stuff after Aaron saved Penny's "father" from some not so nice people. Her armor has several built in armaments (I.E. a grappling hook, built in flamer, some polycarbonate steel wire for traps and snares as well as binding someone, a built in anti-theft system, a built in helmet that has a rebreather in it to help her breath in any environment, a built in thermo-gear for any environment pending on the place or person who can use an element dust, and a built in slingshot on her left gauntlet) as well as some nifty gadgets that come with the suit.**

 **Even though she has her main weapons, on hand, she also likes to use other types of weapons and her score in the gun range is damn near on par with Pyrrha that they like to do weak arm shooting computations just to see what side arms they can pull off with their weak arm that Aaron had to setup a few cameras to slow down the bullet to see the impact on the targets that were used. It actually got to the point that Professor Ozpin decided to hold computations for team building exercises after he saw Aaron shoot his revolver "Lucky" with Becky shooting Yin at the target.**

 **Power Grind Info:**

 **Strength: 7/10**

 **Semblance Control: 9/10**

 **Intelligence: 10/10**

 **Speed: 10/10**

 **Stamina: 9/10**

 **Aura Control: 9/10**

 **Durability: 10/10**

 **Fighting Skills: 8/10**

 **Final Thoughts: While her semblance is on par with Qrow's, she is still adjusting to it when it was activated in her youth and she's been known to win at pool games to the point that any pool hustler knows to never bet against The Queen of Luck because even the fool hardy learn one way or the other to never get on her bad side.**

* * *

A/N: I know I've been gone for a while but this one took me a while to get right. I changed her name to fit with the current team name because I thought it would be a bit better. For now I'll post this then I will continue with the full bio of the team as a whole and will post that when I can. Till next time please leave a review and watch/follow if your new to my page and want to see some new stuff. Peace.


	5. Team ADDR file

**Team ADDR**

 **Team Bio**

 **The following is a detailed profile of Team ADDL (Call Sign: Wolfpack). You must have permission from Aaron or one of the higher ups to read this file.**

 **Team: ADDR (Adder)**

 **Leader: Aaron Aries.**

 **Tank: Damion Shaw.**

 **Tactical: Rebecca Wolfsbane-Smith.**

 **Wild Card/Ace in the hole/Maverick: Dylan Wolfenstein.**

 **Theme Song 1: The Instinct by Mick Gordon.**

 **Fight Music 1: Kick Ass by Egypt Central.**

 **Theme Song 2: Revolution by Pennywise.**

 **Fight Music 2: It's a New Day by Adelitas Way**

 **Two-man team music:**

 **Aaron and Damion: We're Coming Down by Jim Johnston**

 **Aaron and Dylan: MegaMania by Brandon Yates**

 **Aaron and Rebecca: Thunder of Wonder by Therewolf Media**

 **Rebecca and Dylan: Chorus of Carnage by Brandon Yates**

 **Rebecca and Damion: Take a chance by CFO$**

 **Damion and Dylan: Black and Blue by CFO$**

 **Three-man team music:**

 **Aaron and Damion and Dylan:**

 **Theme Music 1: Shield Ops by Jim Johnston**

 **Fight Music 1: Waking Lions by Pop Evil**

 **Theme Music 2: Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Fight Music 2: The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Aaron and Dylan and Rebecca:**

 **Theme Music 1: So Say We All by Audiomachine**

 **Fight Music 1: God Damn by Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Theme Music 2: House of The Rising Sun by The Animals**

 **Fight Music 2: Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes**

 **Aaron and Damion and Rebecca:**

 **Theme Music 1: Way Down We Go by Kaleo**

 **Fight Music 1: Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue**

 **Theme Music 2: Million Miles An Hour by Nickelback**

 **Fight Music 2: Light 'em up by Fall Out Boy**

 **Rebecca and Damion and Dylan:**

 **Theme Music 1: Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Fight Music 1: Mad Hatter by Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Theme Music 2: The Stage by Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Fight Music 2: Warriors by Imagine Dragons**

 **Quotes: "Aaron: DAMION. Damion: WHAT? Aaron & Everyone Else: GET THE TABLE."**

" **Aaron: The one time I leave you alone with Blake and you guys go at it like it's the first time you guys got laid. Damion: Well it has been a while. Rebecca: Damn it dude and Aaron just cleaned the sheets too. Dylan: Heh was it good for you too kitty cat? Blake: *Sighs* Yes."**

 **Team Finishing Moves:**

 **Aaron with Damion: The Dudleyville Special a.k.a. 3-D Bomb (Add Tables or a Ladder for added affect.)**

 **Aaron with Dylan: Hype Ryder (Spinebuster (Aaron) Leg Lariat (Dylan).)**

 **Aaron with Rebecca: Superkick-Plex (Superkick (Lena) Bridging Atlas Suplex (Aaron).)**

 **With The Rest of the Team: Quad-Bomb (Triple Powerbomb (Aaron, Damion, and Dylan.) with a Teabag jump (Flying Seated Senton) (Rebecca.)**

 **Facts: They are an accomplished group who not only come different walks in life but they all grew up around each other and made it their goal to be better than they once were which is something that they hold each other too as a code of honor in the wolfpack which was formed by Aaron's namesake around the time when Clan Wolfsbane was at first a wandering tribe of Nomads during the early years of the founding of the 4 kingdoms while most scholars think that Clan Wolfsbane started out in Vale but in reality and what some other scholars found out from some of the clansmen which made even the most knowledgeable scholars have their findings proven right was that the clan was actually originally from Atlas when Grimm from that region came in and almost destroyed the clan when a member of the clan named Conan Wolfsbane helped the rest of the villages warriors fight off the invading forces of Grimm which after was all said and done it lead to not only the Grimm to be defeated but it came at the cost of the village and they wondered on for years and Conan's son named Aaron Wolfsbane making him a strong warrior in mind body and soul which is the same traits that Aaron Aries contributes in the present as a future huntsman while attending Beacon. The wolfpack was founded on the belief that to have an Alpha lead the pack into the right direction while it is the Omegas job to help keep the pack going in that direction. There was a few that didn't really like the direction and tried to kill Aaron 1 but failed after running into a group of Huntsmen that came from the stars and fought off the bad blood of the pack while those who once called them family turned their backs on them and left with Aaron 1 and his pack to better places all while he made a deal with the huntsmen and huntresses from the stars as a sign of respect after Aaron 1 saved one of their own from a bad blood member of his pack and earned his mark of clansmen ship with the hunters of the stars. To say it was a bit farfetched when Aaron Aries and his team showed proof of the tale that was told to remind others that sometimes help came in the unlikely of places when you least except it. Aaron and his team have also been known to help out team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and ABRN in forms and strategy when in a combat situation. Out of everyone aside from Ruby Rose Aaron is also aware of Penny as a synthetic android with a soul (The rest of team ADDR also knows but they play dumb and are actually pretty convincing to say the least) Aaron actually was there when she first went online and he named her Penny because of the color of her hair looked like a penny lien coin.**

 **Whenever the team goes out to celebrate or go do something in the city Aaron is the only one allowed to drive since he's got his license first and the car he tends to drive is the custom built truck that he took with Yang to the Rora-Milano were he ended up fighting Jacque and Whitley after Aaron met with him as Weiss's support when she told Jacque what she thought of how the company was running and when he tried to hit her Aaron grabbed his hand mid-swing as Weiss had prepared to try to cover her face only to see Aaron having a strong grip on her father's wrist and what she and Whitley saw differed on what the other was thinking as Aaron not only prevented Jacque from freeing his arm from Aaron despite the height and weight difference Aaron had the strength advantage and not only broke Jacque's hand but also proceeded to pummel him which ended up caused Jacque to have half of his face bloody and bruised after Aaron was done with him and to add salt to the wound Aaron told him if he came looking for him and came to any of his habitats he would make him pay in blood. Afterwards Aaron told his team the story Damion and Dylan just looked at Weiss and Dylan said "Well to be fair Weiss Aaron's been known to do that kind of stuff which earned him a pimp's respect one time back in Dudleyville and let's just say every pimp in the village have known to show respect to their women or face Aaron's wrath and those that didn't got a meeting with Aaron after he was already grieving the loss of his former girlfriend and proceeded to beat the pimp to the point the pimp was dragged off by some towns folk which ended up with them hanging him to a pole by his wrists as a warning to other would be abusers to watch out because even if Aaron wasn't in town or around he's got plenty of backup to take care of the problem since 5-0 in the village won't intervene unless necessary since Aaron and Rebecca's family are one of the village's elders that run the place." To say that Weiss and company were surprised would be an understatement because Ruby was slightly scared at what Aaron did while Blake while she looked calm you can see her kind of shaking because she saw firsthand the way some of the Faunus was treated in that manner when she heard of the abuse that some went through by traffickers and to hear what Aaron did to some wise ass pimp made her a bit calmer while Yang was just a little bit paler then her normal complexion.**

 **The team also has a habit to hack into the school database of those that are visiting the school from other academies which not only helps their strategy but also try and make new friends and possibly comrades in arms that might stand a chance of the team from Dudlyville in combat class while also learning their skills to somehow overcome their weaknesses.**

 **Team Feats:**

 **While fighting a nest of Nevermore it took all of the members to drop a dust bomb into the nest with a video of a mushroom cloud forming after they got a safe enough distance and Dylan stiffs the air and said in a mock serious voice "I love the smell of fire dust in the morning….it smells like victory." To which Aaron looks to the camera and said "Well you got to love the dust bomb for that feat which was the force of at least 4 low yield dust bombs in one that we planted in that nest."**

 **When planning their next move each person on the team has their own way of thinking of a battle strategy.**

 **Aaron watches videos of past fights of each and every person in all 4 academies.**

 **Rebecca will watch the teams past fights and make notes and compare them with Aaron so that way the team can fix any mistakes they may have made in the past.**

 **Dylan goes to the school's gardens (Yeah they have that among other things that not a lot people know or pay attention) to clear his mind and work with the school's gardener with tending to the plant's and he does work in the Zen garden while listening to calm Zen music while drinking some green tea in a tea bowl like cup with a small plate of tea biscuits.**

 **Damion goes to the gym to work out and tends to spar with Blake since they are somewhat of a team with her ninja like skills and his strength and enforcer like power which actually meshed pretty well (Though rumors of them finally getting back together seems likely given their history with each other in the past) and they just click more than Blake and Sun despite their little history before Damion came back into her life all of a sudden.**

 **During their down time they always hold study groups with RWBY and JNPR mainly because they just like hanging out and getting school work done. When not doing school work they just do their own things.**

 **Team Power Grind Info:**

 **Strength: 11/11**

 **Team Coordination: 10/11**

 **Intelligence: 9/11**

 **Speed: 11/11**

 **Stamina: 11/11**

 **Durability: 9/11**

 **Fighting Skills: 11/11**

 **Final Thoughts: Though they come from different walks in life they still try to keep in touch even if it's by dead drops and air mail or in some cases encrypted phone calls with their codenames in place of their names.**


End file.
